


A Measure of Peace

by subcircus



Series: Eternal Serenity [4]
Category: Firefly, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: consci_fan_mo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe unburdens herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Measure of Peace

“I miss you something fierce. Most days it’s a slow burn, a pain like an old injury that gnaws away at me. But then something stupid will remind me of you and it whacks me over the head all at once and it’s all I can do not to collapse under the weight of it. Days like this where there’s nothing to do are the worst of it though, when there ain’t nothing to focus my mind on and it don’t help but wander where I don’t want it to.

Methos helps. You’d like him, I think, babe. You’d definitely like Richie, you two’d be up to no good in a heartbeat, joking around and playin’ with your dumbass dinosaurs.

But Methos is a good man and he makes me happy, if only for a little while. I hope you can understand that, and forgive me. I love you and miss you still the same, but I can’t keep hurting like this. Time to start living again.”

Zoe turned over the plastic dinosaur in her hands and ran her hand down one leg, wiping away the salty water that had fallen there. She felt a warmth spreading through her and she smiled. She knew Wash would understand.


End file.
